GRAND VIZIERS of the OTTOMAN EMPIRE
http://www.lahana.org/blog/GRAND%20VIZIERS%20of%20the%20OTTOMAN%20EMPIRE.htm GRAND VIZIERS of the OTTOMAN EMPIRE GRAND VIZIERS of the OTTOMAN EMPIRE (Pervane or Vizir-i-Azam) The Grand Viziers were the highest-ranking bureaucrats in the Ottoman Empire. They were the heads of the Sultan's divan, or council, and held meetings every four days to assess the state of the empire, pass legislation, and issue decrees (these meetings were only rarely attended by the Sultan). Except in rare cases of exceptionally strong-willed Sultans, the Grand Viziers were the true rulers of the Ottoman state (much as the Mayors of the Palace were the power behind the Frankish throne). Many of the Grand Viziers were commoners, and quite a few were of non-Turkish origin, a testement to the meritocratic nature of Ottoman society. Aladdin Pasha.....................................1323-1331 Suleyman Pasha....................................1331-1340 Mahmudoghlu Nizam ud-Din Ahmed Pasha..............1340-1348 Khadzhi Pasha.....................................1348-1360 Sinanuddin Yusuf Pasha............................1360-1368 Chandarli-Khayruddin Kara-Khalil Pasha............1368-1387 Chandarli-Ali Pasha...............................1387-1406 Osmanchikli Imamzade Kara-Khalil Pasha............1406- ? Chandarli-Ibrahim Pasha............................ ? -1418 Amasiali Bayezid Pasha............................1418-1429 Chandarli-Ibrahim Pasha (restored ?)..............1429-1436 Amasiali Khizir-Danishmand........................1436-1437 Mehmed Nizamuddin Pasha...........................1437-1439 Chandarli Khalil Pasha Fakr ad-Din................1439-1453 Mahmud Pasha......................................1453-1466 Rum-Mehmed Pasha..................................1468-1469 Isaq Pasha........................................1469-1472 Mahmud Pasha (restored)...........................1472-1474 Gedik-Ahmed Pasha.................................1474-1477 Karamani-Mehmed Pasha.............................1477-1481 Isaq Pasha (restored).............................1481-1482 Davud Pasha.......................................1482-1497 Khersekzade Ahmed Pasha...........................1497-1498 Chandarli-Ibrahim Pasha...........................1498-1499 Mesikh Pasha......................................1499-1501 Khadim Ali Pasha..................................1501-1503 Khersekzade Ahmed Pasha (restored)................1503-1506 Khadim-Ali Pasha (restored).......................1506-1511 Khersekzade Ahmed Pasha (re-restored)..................1511 Khodzha-Mustafa Pasha.............................1511-1512 Khersekzade Ahmed Pasha (re-re-restored)..........1512-1514 Dukaginoghlu Ahmed Pasha..........................1514-1515 Khersekzade Ahmed Pasha (re-re-re-restored).......1515-1516 Khadim-Sinan Pasha................................1516-1517 Yunus Pasha Devshirme..................................1517 Pili-Mehmed Pasha.................................1518-1523 Maktul-Ibrahim Pasha..............................1523-1536 Ayas-Mehmed Pasha.................................1536-1539 Lyutfi Pasha Chelebi..............................1539-1541 Khadim-Suleyman Pasha.............................1541-1544 Kekhle-i-Ikbal Rustem Fenarizade Mukhyiddin.......1544-1553 Kara-Ahmed Pasha..................................1553-1555 Sokulu Pasha......................................1555-1561 Semiz-Ali Pasha...................................1561-1565 Sokulu-Mehmed Pasha...............................1565-1579 Ahmed Pasha.......................................1579-1580 Koca Sinan Pasha..................................1580-1582 Wali of Cairo, late 1560's and early 1580's; Wali of Damascus 1580's-1590's. Siyavush Pasha....................................1582-1584 Osman Pasha.......................................1584-1585 Mesih Pasha.......................................1585-1586 Siyavush Pasha (restored).........................1586-1589 Koca Sinan Pasha (restored).......................1589-1591 Ferhat Pasha......................................1591-1592 Siyavush Pasha (re-restored)......................1592-1593 Koca Sinan Pasha (re-restored)....................1593-1595 Ferhat Pasha (restored)................................1595 Koca Sinan Pasha (re-re-restored)......................1595 Lala Mustafa Pasha.....................................1595 Koca Sinan Pasha (re-re-re-restored)..............1595-1596 Damad Ibrahim Pasha...............................1596-1596 Cigalazade (Cagaloglu) Sinan Pasha.....................1596 Damad Ibrahim Pasha (restored)....................1596-1597 Hasan (Hadim) Pasha...............................1597-1598 Cerrah Mehmed Pasha...............................1598-1599 Damad (Damat) Ibrahim Pasha (re-restored).........1599-1601 Yemishçi Hasan Pasha..............................1601-1603 Malkoç Ali Pasha..................................1603-1604 Lala Mehmed Pasha.................................1604-1606 Dervish Pasha..........................................1606 Kuyucu Murad Pasha................................1606-1611 Nasuh Pasha.......................................1611-1614 Öküz Kara Mehmed Pasha............................1614-1616 Halil Pasha.......................................1616-1619 Öküz Kara Mehmed Pasha (restored)......................1619 Güzelce Ali Pasha.................................1619-1621 Ohrili Hüseyin Pasha...................................1621 Dilaver Pasha.....................................1621-1622 Kara Davut Pasha.......................................1622 Mere Hüseyin Pasha.....................................1622 Lefkeli Mehmed Pasha...................................1622 Gürcü Mehmed Pasha................................1622-1623 Mere Hüseyin Pasha (restored)..........................1623 Kemankes Kara Ali Pasha...........................1623-1624 Çerkes Mehmed Ali Pasha...........................1624-1625 Müezzin Zade Hafiz Ahmed Pasha....................1625-1626 Halil Pasha (restored)............................1626-1628 Ekrem Hüsrev Pasha................................1628-1631 Müezzin Zade Hafiz Ahmed Pasha (restored).........1631-1632 Topal Recep Pasha......................................1632 Tabani Yassi Mehmed Pasha.........................1632-1637 Bayram Pasha......................................1637-1638 Tayyar Mehmed Pasha....................................1638 Kemankesh Kara Mustafa Pasha......................1638-1644 Semin Mehmed Pasha................................1644-1645 Basdefterdar Salih Pasha..........................1645-1647 Ahmed Hezarpara Pasha.............................1647-1648 Sofu Mehmed Pasha.................................1648-1649 Kara Murad Pasha..................................1649-1651 Melek Ahmed Pasha.................................1651-1651 Siyavush Pasha.........................................1651 Gürcü Ahmed (Mehmed ?) Pasha......................1651-1652 Tarhuncu Ahmed Pasha..............................1652-1653 Dervish Mehmed Pasha..............................1653-1654 Ipshir (Ibsir) Mustafa Pasha......................1654-1655 Kara Murad Pasha (restored)............................1655 Ermeni Suleyman Pasha.............................1655-1656 Gazi Deli Hüseyin Pasha................................1656 Zurnazzen Mustafa Pasha................................1656 Uneasy lies the head... Zurnazzen held the office for a mere four hours, surely some kind of record. Siyavush Pasha (restored)..............................1656 Boynuegri Mehmed Pasha............................1656-1657 Köprülü Muhammad Pasha............................1657-1661 Köprülü Fazil Ahmed Pasha.........................1661-1674 Merzifonlu Kara Mustafa Pasha.....................1674-1683 Kara Ibrahim Pasha................................1683-1685 Silahdar (Sari) Süleyman Pasha....................1685-1687 Siyavush Pasha....................................1687-1688 Nisanci Ismail Pasha...................................1688 Tekirdagli Bekri Mustafa Pasha....................1688-1689 Koprulu Fazil Mustafa Pasha.......................1689-1691 Kadi (Arabaci) Ali Pasha..........................1691-1692 Haci (Çalik or Elhadj) Ali Pasha..................1692-1693 Bozoklu Biyikli (Büklü) Mustafa Pasha.............1693-1694 Ali Pasha Sürmeli (Defterdar).....................1694-1695 Elmas Mehmed Pasha................................1695-1697 Amcazade Hüseyin Pasha............................1697-1702 Daltaban Mustafa Pasha............................1702-1703 Rami Mehmed Pasha......................................1703 d. 1706 Kavanoz Nisanci Ahmed Pasha............................1703 d. 1705 Damad Hasan Pasha.................................1703-1704 d. 1713 Kalaylikoz Haci Ahmed Pasha............................1704 d. 1715 Baltaci Mehmed Pasha..............................1704-1706 d. 1712 Damad Çorlulu Ali Pasha...........................1706-1710 d. 1711 Köprülüzade Damad Numan Pasha..........................1710 d. 1719 Baltaci Mehmed Pasha (restored)...................1710-1711 Aga Yusuf Pasha...................................1711-1712 d. 1714 Silahdar Süleyman Pasha (re-restored).............1712-1713 Ibrahim Hoca Pasha.....................................1713 Sehid Damad Silahdar Ali Pasha....................1713-1716 Haci Halil Pasha..................................1716-1717 d. 1733 Nisanci Mehmed Pasha..............................1717-1718 d. 1728 Nevsehirli Damad Ibrahim Pasha....................1718-1730 Damad Silahdar Mehmed Pasha.......................1730-1731 d. 1737 Kabakulak Ibrahim Pasha................................1731 d. 1742 Topal Osman Pasha.................................1731-1732 d. 1736 Vali in Bosnia, and later in Vidin (Bulgaria). Retired from the Grand Viziership but later assassinated by Iranian agents owing to his habit of fielding victorious armies against the Shah. Hekimoglu Ali Pasha...............................1732-1735 d. 1758 Gürcü Ismail Pasha.....................................1735 Silahdar Seyyid Mehmed Pasha......................1736-1737 d. 1756 Muhsinzade Abdullah Çelebi (Vali in Bosnia)............1737 d. 1749 Yegen Mehmed Pasha................................1737-1739 d. 1745 Haci Ivazzade Mehmed Pasha........................1739-1740 d. 1743 Nisanci Haci Ahmed Pasha..........................1740-1742 Hekimoglu Ali Pasha (restored).........................1742 d. 1758 Said Hasan Pasha..................................1742-1746 d. 1748 Tiryaki Haci Mehmed Pasha.........................1746-1747 d. 1751 Boynuegri Seyyid Abdullah Pasha...................1747-1750 d. 1761 Divitdar Mehmed Pasha.............................1750-1752 Köse Bahir Mustafa Pasha..........................1752-1755 d. 1765 Hekimoglu Ali Pasha (re-restored)......................1755 d. 1758 Naili Abdullah Pasha...................................1755 d. 1758 Nisanci Biyikli Ali Pasha..............................1755 Mehmed Said Pasha.................................1755-1756 Köse Bahir Mustafa Pasha (restored)....................1756 Koca Mehmed Ragib Pasha...........................1757-1763 Hamza Hamid Pasha......................................1763 d. 1770 Köse Bahir Mustafa Pasha (re-restored)............1763-1765 Muhsinzade Mehmed Pasha...........................1765-1768 d. 1773 Silahdar Mahir Hamza Pasha.............................1768 Yaglikçizade Nisani Mehmed Emin Pasha.............1768-1769 Moldovanci Ali Pasha...................................1769 Ivazzade Halil Pasha..............................1769-1770 d. 1777 Silahdar Mehmed Pasha.............................1770-1771 Muhsinzade Mehmed Pasha (restored)................1771-1773 Izzet Mehmed Pasha................................1773-1775 d. 1783 Dervis Mehmed Pasha...............................1775-1777 Darendeli Cebecizade Mehmed Pasha.................1777-1778 d. 1784 Kalafat Mehmed Pasha..............................1778-1779 d. 1792 Silahdar Seyyid Mehmed Pasha......................1779-1781 d. 1781 Izzet Mehmed Pasha (restored).....................1781-1782 d. 1738 Yegen Haci Mehmed Pasha................................1782 d. 1786 Halil Hamid Pasha.................................1782-1785 Sahin Ali Pasha...................................1785-1786 d. 1789 Koca Yusuf Pasha..................................1786-1789 d. 1800 Kethuda Çerkes Hasan Pasha........................1789-1790 d. 1810 Cezayirli Gazi Hasan Pasha.............................1790 Rusçuklu Cezayirli Hasan Serif Pasha..............1790-1791 Koca Yusuf Pasha (restored).......................1791-1792 d. 1800 Damad Melek Mehmed Pasha..........................1792-1794 d. 1802 Izzet Mehmed Pasha................................1794-1798 d. 1812 Yusuf Ziyaüddin Pasha.............................1798-1805 d. 1818 Hafiz Ismail Pasha................................1805-1806 Hilmi Ibrahim Pasha...............................1806-1807 Çelebi Mustafa Pasha..............................1807-1808 d. 1810 Alemdar Mustafa Pasha "Bayrakdar"......................1808 Memis Pasha............................................1808 d. 1809 Çarhaci Ali Pasha.................................1808-1809 d. 1823 Yusuf Ziyaüddin Pasha (restored)..................1809-1811 d. 1818 Laz Ahmed Pasha...................................1811-1812 Hursid Ahmed Pasha................................1812-1815 d. 1818 Mehmed Emin Rauf Pasha............................1815-1818 d. 1859 Dervis Mehmed Pasha...............................1818-1820 d. 1837 Seyyid Ali Pasha..................................1820-1821 Benderli Ali Pasha.....................................1821 Haci Salih Pasha..................................1821-1822 Hamdullah Abdullah Pasha..........................1822-1823 Silahdar Ali Pasha.....................................1823 Mehmed Said Galip Pasha...........................1823-1824 d. 1829 Benderli Selim Sirri Pasha........................1824-1828 d. 1831 Izzet Mehmet Pasha................................1828-1829 Resid Mehmed Pasha................................1829-1833 d. 1836 Mehmed Emin Rauf Pasha (restored).................1833-1839 d. 1859 Mehmed Hüsrev Pasha...............................1839-1841 d. 1855 Mehmed Emin Rauf Pasha (re-restored)...................1841 d. 1859 Izzet Mehmet Pasha (restored).....................1841-1842 Mehmed Emin Rauf Pasha (re-re-restored)...........1842-1846 d. 1859 Mustafa Resid Pasha...............................1846-1848 d. 1858 Ibrahim Sarim Pasha....................................1848 d. 1853 Mustafa Resid Pasha (restored)....................1848-1852 d. 1858 Mehmed Emin Rauf Pasha (re-re-re-restored).............1852 d. 1859 Mustafa Resid Pasha (re-restored)......................1852 d. 1858 Mehmed Emin Ali Pasha..................................1852 d. 1871 Damad Mehmed Ali Pasha............................1852-1853 d. 1868 Mustafa Naili Pasha...............................1853-1854 d. 1871 Kibrisli Mehmed Pasha..................................1854 d. 1865 Mustafa Resid Pasha (re-re-restored)..............1854-1855 d. 1858 Mehmed Emin Ali Pasha (restored)..................1855-1856 d. 1871 Mustafa Resid Pasha (re-re-re-restored)...........1856-1857 d. 1858 Mustafa Naili Pasha (restored).........................1857 d. 1871 Mustafa Resid Pasha (re-re-re-re-restored)........1857-1858 Mehmed Emin Ali Pasha (re-restored)...............1858-1859 d. 1871 Kibrisli Mehmed Pasha (restored).......................1859 d. 1865 Mütercim Mehmed Rüstü Pasha.......................1859-1860 d. 1882 Kibrisli Mehmed Pasha (re-restored)...............1860-1861 d. 1865 Mehmed Emin Ali Pasha (re-re-restored).................1861 d. 1871 Keçecizade Mehmed Fuad Pasha......................1861-1863 d. 1869 Yusuf Kamil Pasha......................................1863 d. 1876 Keçecizade Mehmed Fuad Pasha (restored)...........1863-1866 d. 1869 Mütercim Mehmed Rüstü Pasha (restored)............1866-1867 d. 1882 Mehmed Emin Ali Pasha (re-re-re-restored).........1867-1871 Mahmud Nedim Pasha................................1871-1872 d. 1883 Midhat Pasha...........................................1872 d. 1884 Mütercim Mehmed Rüstü Pasha (re-restored).........1872-1873 d. 1882 Mehmed Esad Pasha......................................1873 d. 1875 Sirvanizade Mehmed Rüstü Pasha....................1873-1874 Hüseyin Avni Pasha................................1874-1875 d. 1876 Mehmed Esad Pasha (restored)...........................1875 Mahmud Nedim Pasha (restored).....................1875-1876 d. 1883 Mütercim Mehmed Rüstü Pasha (re-re-restored)...........1876 d. 1882 Midhat Pasha (restored)...........................1876-1877 d. 1884 Tunuslu Ibrahim Edhem Pasha.......................1877-1878 d. 1893 Ahmed Hamdi Pasha......................................1878 d. 1885 Ahmed Vefik Pasha......................................1878 d. 1891 Mehmed Sadik Pasha.....................................1878 d. 1901 Mütercim Mehmed Rüstü Pasha (re-re-re-restored)........1878 d. 1882 Mehmed Esad Saffet Pasha...............................1878 d. 1881 Tunuslu Hayreddin Pasha...........................1878-1879 d. 1890 Arifi Pasha............................................1879 d. 1895 Küçük Mehmed Said Pasha...........................1879-1882 d. 1914 Ahmed Vefik Pasha (restored)...........................1882 d. 1891 Küçük Mehmed Said Pasha (restored)................1882-1885 d. 1914 Kibrisli Mehmed Kamil Pasha.......................1885-1891 d. 1913 Ahmed Cevad Pasha.................................1891-1895 d. 1900 Küçük Mehmed Said Pasha (re-restored)..................1895 d. 1914 Kibrisli Mehmed Kamil Pasha (restored).................1895 d. 1913 Halil Rifat Pasha.................................1895-1901 Küçük Mehmed Said Pasha (re-re-restored)..........1901-1903 d. 1914 Mehmed Ferid Pasha................................1903-1908 d. 1914 Küçük Mehmed Said Pasha (re-re-re-restored)............1908 d. 1914 Kibrisli Mehmed Kamil Pasha (re-restored).........1908-1909 d. 1913 Ahmed Tevfik Pasha.....................................1909 d. 1936 Hüseyin Hilmi Pasha...............................1909-1910 d. 1922 Ibrahim Hakki Pasha...............................1910-1911 d. 1918 Küçük Mehmed Said Pasha (re-re-re-re-restored)....1911-1912 d. 1914 Gazi Ahmed Muhtar Pasha................................1912 d. 1918 Kibrisli Mehmed Kamil Pasha (re-re-restored)......1912-1913 Mahmud Sevket Pasha....................................1913 Said Halim Pasha..................................1913-1917 d. 1921 Mehmed Talat Pasha................................1917-1918 d. 1921 Ahmed Izzet Pasha......................................1918 d. 1937 Ahmed Tevfik Pasha (restored).....................1918-1919 d. 1936 Damad Adil Ferid Pasha.................................1919 d. 1923 Ali Riza Pasha....................................1919-1920 d. 1932 Salih Pasha............................................1920 d. 1939 Damad Adil Ferid Pasha (restored)......................1920 d. 1923 Ahmed Tevfik Pasha (re-restored)..................1920-1922 d. 1936